


Not Opposed (at all)

by flyingthroughthewindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Caring!Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek enters through the window, Dirty Talk, Don't fall asleep with your toys people, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, OOC but what can you do they're disgustingly in love, OOC for the sake of the porn plot, References to previous masturbation, Rimming, Sterek are damn noisy, Stiles is a good boy, Thanks god the Sheriff is at work, blink and you'll miss it Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthroughthewindow/pseuds/flyingthroughthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shit... What a timing.'</p><p>While Derek and him were particularly experienced in pleasing each other's body, Stiles wasn't sure about Derek knowing he still played with himself when he was alone. Though it was kinky with the other watching, he didn't know if Derek was the kind of lover wanting exclusivity in bringing Stiles' body to climax. He sure hoped not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Opposed (at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first work, I hope you'll enjoy. I fucking knew I'd end up writing filthy smut before anything else. I had to.
> 
> Unbeta'ed! English isn't my first language so lemme know if you spot any mistake.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> //Disclaimer\\\: I do not claim in any way neither the series Teen Wolf or its characters.

Stiles got up of his bed, still naked from his late night activities. He was about to enter his bathroom when the familiar cracking of his window let him know Derek had just gotten in the room.

'Shit... What a timing.'

While Derek and him were particularly experienced in pleasing each other's body, Stiles wasn't sure about Derek knowing he still played with himself when he was alone. Though it was kinky with the other watching, he didn't know if Derek was the kind of lover wanting exclusivity in bringing Stiles' body to climax. He sure hoped not.

The quick intake of air behind him made him panic a bit. Was it a good, or a bad surprise being expressed? The sudden weight of Derek's muscular body made Stiles stumble as he was pressed into the wall. Words had yet to be pronounced, and Derek was breathing heavily in his neck, greedily taking in the sweet scent mingled with sweat from the day before.

He kissed the pale skin, whispering in his ear:

'Black... It's fucking black, Stiles...'

Stiles jumped, a bit startled, mind not quite catching with the subject, before remembering and feeling the plug adorning his ass, forgotten late at night when he fell asleep after a powerful orgasm.

'You're killing me here... Did you touch yourself last night? Of course you did, filled yourself prettily, took your pleasure... God, Stiles, you're still open, right? All lubed and ready...'

Stiles caught up with the idea, arching his back to rub more efficiently against the rock hard lenghth at his left thigh.

'Yeah... Still open for you, Derek. That's all for you, only you.'

For some reason, Stiles had discovered someday how beautifully the wolf reacted to displays of both submission and belonging, as well as exclusivity. That was confirmed again by the sudden bite of human teeth on his neck, sucking a bruise into the fragile skin, a growl rising from Derek's throat, possessive and pleased. The werewolf was now rubbing freely against the upper thigh and hip of the supple body pressed between a strong chest and a hard wall.

The powerful hands that had been restraining Stiles, pining his wrists to the wall, one in each hand, released the grip and lightly pressed before leaving, successfully transmitting the idea of not moving from there. Those hands roamed on his body, caressing the whole length of Stiles' arms, gradually going down as the bruise was forming on his neck. The hands reached his upper chest, leaving his back for a second to rub his hardened nipples, still deliciously sensitive from his own ministrations.

Stiles released a moan, offering his neck at yet a better angle, encouraged by Derek's reaction to his little noises of pleasure. Derek pressed harder on the pink little nubs, using a little more teeth and whimpering at the display of submission. He went back to tracing the lean body, letting his hands reach Stiles' waist, groping a bit more before arriving to his hips and angling them better to grind harder.

As much as Stiles _needed_  to argue on a lot of things, he wasn't one to complain when Derek manhandled him. He rather appreciated the lost of control the wolf occasionally displayed. It made him feel wanted, loved, desired enough for Derek to forget how to restrain himself, and the feeling was intoxicating.

The large hands kneaded the flesh of his cheeks, resolving in a mewl from himself. Derek's body-heat and mouth disappeared as the man took a step back to enjoy the view and allow the kneading. Derek whimpered, watching his own hands, taking a cheek in each one and spreading them further to expose the black plug's outline, tracing the stretched rim with his thumbs.

They both released soft, needy noises, either feeling or watching Stiles' ass contracting on the coloured plastic. Derek fell to his knees, surprising Stiles, his hands still kneading and pressing and touching and _good_. His mouth open in surprise, Stiles mewled again to the feeling of Derek's tongue, following the pattern of his thumbs. He lapped at the ring of muscle, Stiles sobbing when his tongue entered his ass along with the plug.

Derek's right hand left his ass, the left one remaining, its thumb plunging in with both plug and tongue, easily thanks to the ton of lube Stiles had used the day before - which was one of the reasons why he craved a shower when waking up. The single finger was rubbing his soft insides, and that as well as the skilled tongue sent shivers down his spine. Stiles could swear every single nerve of his body was responding to the stimulation.

Then Derek's tongue travelled down, hands making Stiles spread his legs, eagerly lapped at his perineum, and finally came to his balls, tight with pleasure and ready to burst. Leaving them, Derek returned to his previous ministrations, tongue and thumb opposite around the toy.

The right hand made its way to Stiles' leaking cock, hard rock from the delicious sensations that had slowly brought him to full horniness, making sure to lightly press his balls every now and then, building a slow burning rhythm. Derek used Stiles' abundant precum to lube his hand and softly jerked him off, an encouraging rumble coming from his chest.

Another sob escaped Stiles, his hole clenching, feeling full. Derek didn't seem to be moving on anytime soon, and the swift movement of his wrist along with the sweet in and out of his thumb and tongue were steadily dragging Stiles to his orgasm. Heat pooled in his belly, yet he didn't want it to happen so soon.

'Derek...'

Derek's tongue left him, and the man pressed an open kiss to his cheek, still pumping his finger a couple of times before grabbing the thick end of the plug to replace the lost movement of his finger.

'Yeah? You want to cum, Stiles? Cum on a pretty plug like a good boy? What do you want, Stiles?'

As the plug moved inside him, Stiles' prostate was assaulted by the thick plastic, making his toes curl and his head blank, blank safe for one idea.

'No, no plug... Want you, need you Derek. Please? Wanna cum around you...'

Derek jumped to his feet, growling his approval, quickly turning Stiles' head to engage him in a full open mouth-to-mouth kiss, strong arms lifting him by the hips. Stiles let his legs reflexively clamp around Derek's clothed waist, tearing his mouth from the kiss - brutal, passionate, teeth and tongue - to chant 'off, off, off...' while trying to get Derek's shirt, well, _off_. Derek thankfully caught on it, and cautiously lowered a very naked Stiles to his bed so he could get naked too.

He all but tore his clothes off, returning to a moaning Stiles searching for friction on the bed, having turned to lay on his stomach.

'Derek, hurry! '

'Yeah... I'm here, Stiles, I got you, I got you good, it's okay...'

Derek kneeled on the bed, lifting his hips so Stiles would get his knees beneath himself. Stiles stretched, his long arms above his head on the mattress, presenting his round, soft ass to his lover. Said wolf made a rumbling sound, admiring his mate's rear, and finally grabbed the black toy for him to replace.

Stiles gasped, feeling far too empty to be pleased at this moment, before realising something felt a bit... Unusual. Derek whined, caressing the mounts of flesh framing Stiles'... _Gaping_  hole.

'So open... You're so open, so ready for me to take, ready for me to breed...'

Stiles answered in a moan, still not believing he was being so... _filthy_ ? No, that wasn't quite it. _Exposed_  would work far better.

'Yes, ready for you, only you, please, Derek, need you, Derek, _please_?'

Stiles' voice broke on the last word, his hole clenching on air before returning back to an open state, having been shaped around the plug for a good eleven hours' time. Derek leant above him, body covering his in a protective, securing way. The added weight gave Stiles the same feeling as being manhandled before, and the only sensation he felt was being _under_ Derek, the only wish being to be _around_  him too.

He felt a thick, blood-engorged cock head tracing his perineum and stopping at the open, over-lubed hole.

'So wet... You're so wet Stiles, so open, wishing to take my cock so bad... You look like you're in heat. So pretty, so pretty for me...'

Stiles bit his forearm, which was back to his face, to reduce his moan at the feeling of Derek inside him, pushing, pushing him further open until he bottomed out. They both panted, Derek's mouth on Stiles' shoulder, nipping and sucking on the skin.

'Derek, it's okay, I'm good, move, you gotta move', Stiles half-moaned, half-whispered, getting impatient. Derek's hips stuttered, a quick movement that made them both react noisily, or that would have been the case would Stiles not have been biting his own arm.

'Don't hurt yourself Stiles.'

Derek was breathing heavily, hips snapping at a fast rhythm against the soft flesh of his mate's ass.

'Your dad is at work, you can be loud. Let me hear you, you make the prettiest noises for me, come on Stiles...'

Stiles moaned as if to emphasize that last statement, his hips meeting Derek's at every thrust, guided by his lover's hands. The stretch hadn't hurt at all, because of both the plug and further stretching for foreplay, as well as the insane quantity of lube Stiles had used on himself before. Instead, the stretch had helped heat gather beneath his abs, and his groin was delightfully twitching. Until Derek changed the angle, burying himself even farther in his mate, if that was even possible, familiarly and steadily hitting Stiles' prostate.

The waves of bliss made Stiles moan, tilting his head to expose his neck some more. Derek bit with a grunt, and the waves hit stronger each time, threatening to drown Stiles in his pleasure, until he felt the unmistakable release coming when Derek's hand slid under his body and was wrapped around his cock, wet and so hard it would hurt if it wasn't for the pleasure building in his guts.

He thumbed at the slick slit and just like that, Stiles was gone, whimpering and moaning and mewling, not bothering to warn Derek of his upcoming orgasm as he knew the man could smell it and feel it in the way Stiles' ass seemed to try to milk him dry. With a last moan, a destroyed version of Derek's name, Stiles came harder than what he could ever remember, followed in seconds by Derek shooting cum in his hole, as far inside as he could go.

Derek came with Stiles' name on his lips, mouthing it between his shoulder blades, squeezing Stiles' hips hard. Stiles collapsed on the bed, Derek on top of him until he could come to his senses and roll besides him. Stiles nuzzled his shoulder, satiated and pleasantly exhausted, but he had barely closed his eyes when Derek interrupted his attempt to sleep.

'No, Stiles, don't fall asleep. I know you're tired, but it's already late and you haven't eaten since yesterday.'

Stiles groaned unhappily.

'You bet I'm tired. Damn werewolves and their stamina.'

He paused hesitantly.

'Hey Derek... I take it you're not opposed to me masturbating... Right?'

Derek chuckled, leaning over and softly kissing his lips.

'Most definitely not opposed. Especially if I get to know about it.'

'I kind of feel like telling it will bring other orgasms.'

'Yeah. You're right about that. Stiles? Not that I mind your smell right now, but you might want to shower and get rid of the sweat.'

'And why is that?'

'It's almost noon. I'm taking you out for lunch.'

'Let's get started then. Not about to complain, here. I'm starving.'

Stiles attempted to move and grimaced.

'Erm, care to take me to the shower, big guy? I can't exactly walk yet.'

Derek looked at him fondly.

'I guess I could. Come here.'

Stiles' stomach rumbled as Derek gathered him in his arms and kissed his forehead. The werewolf laughed softly.

'Yes, we should hurry before your stomach starts eating itself out of despair.'

Stiles blushed and let himself be taken to the bathroom, still startled at the warm feeling in his chest whenever he heard his lover's laugh.


End file.
